


Crossover Ideas

by Anonymous



Category: Ben 10 Series, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Big Bang Theory (TV), The Purge (Movies), The Purge (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, For people to review and question, Gen, Just posting my crossover/story ideas, Not a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Not a story.Just posting my ideas for people to look at, so I can see who is interested.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	1. Steven Universe/Skyrim.

**Steven Universe and Skyrim.**

Takes place after Steven Universe and starts before Skyrim plot.

Connie and Steven are sent on a mission to retrieve a Gem artefact.

But, the artefact causes the Warp Pad to malfunction, and the pair are sent to Skyrim.

They find refuge in Helgen and stay there for a month, before the plot of Skyrim starts while the two are out of the village.

Even though neither are the Dragonborn, the two know that they can help the land in the battle of Dragons.


	2. Ben 10/My Hero Academia Self-insert

**Ben 10 and My Hero Academia Self-insert**

A teenage boy finds himself waking up in My Hero Academia.

He has only the Biomnitrix, allowing him to fuse two aliens together.

But he has no Quirk, very minimal knowledge of the MHA universe, and no fighting skills.


	3. Big Bang Theory/The Purge

**Big Bang Theory and The Purge**

Big Bang Theory universe but with The Purge.


End file.
